Oh My Gods Percy
by Thalia-Luke
Summary: What happens after Percy and Annabeth go in the wood togeter. After they have figured out their feelings Percy begins to wonder if his dreams are coming true... its my very first Fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

As I was thinking of what happened last night, Kelley (my really annoying half sister) started to ask me about what happened between Annabeth and I last night.

Flash back

Annabeth and I where walking through the woods trying to get our minds off things. But one thought kept on creeping itself in to my head . Annabeth. My heart kept telling me i needed to tell her something but I couldn't wrap my head around it. Annabeth looked like her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. When I looked at her again I felt my face getting warm. _'What the heck is wrong with me'_. I thought '_its just Annabeth jeez Percy get a grip of real life,its not like she is ever going to like me of all people!! She likes Luke and everyone knows it; even if he is evil.'_

I looked away just in time.

"Percy," She said softly.

My heart skipped a beat because she said my name really differently than she usually talks around me. Then she said something that I wasn't expecting after that tone of voice

"Your head is full of kelp". She said oddly.

I swear it was worse then a slap across the face. Then something else unexpected happened. _(I know your probably thinking "how can it get more unexpected than that" because that's what I would be thinking too.)_

She leaned over and kissed me. I was so shocked that I had to take a step back._(it was the sweet mixed with the sour what do you expect?)_ It was the wrong thing to do because right after the kiss she ran quickly back to her cabin.

End of flash back

Kelley was just staring at me waiting for me to tell her something about my Annabeth _(Okay I'm going crazy or something like that because I just called Annabeth mine for gods sake!)_

"So..." Kelley said, "Are you going to tell me or not".

Just then the horn blew for lunch I was in luck today, the gods must have been looking after me, the day I had nothing going to wrong.

On Olympus.

Athena: My daughter is right Po-seidon. You heard me Poo-seidon you and your son and daughter's heads are full of kelp.

Poseidon: Do you want to get wet from head to toe?

Aphrodite: Can't we leave the lovers alone cause no one bugged you Athena with your boyfriends.. well beside me.

Apollo: I feel a Haiku coming on...

Artemis: Oh shut up for once Apollo.

Apollo: Oh sis really, cool down.

Artemis: DONT CALL ME THAT!

Apollo: Oh wow you know you've got to chill sometimes Artemis.

At camp-half blood

"Percy" Kelley said.

"Oh my gods!" I whined "leave me alone."

"No" Kelley said, "I want to know and I'm going to bug you until _I_ get an answer."

"Oh okay if you insist." I sighed "BUT first I have a question for you,"I pointed out.

"Ask away my bro," she smirked pleased with herself feeling she accomplished something.

"Okay... HOW IN HADES DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT MY LIFE?!?!"

"Um..." she looked stunned "I kinda ask a certain someone that kinda..well knows your feelings".

"Hmm." I said thinking about who it could be. But just then I saw Grover trying to sneak away from Mr. D to go in the woods with juniper and it worked.

Then I knew that it had to be Grover because he was the only one that would want to know so much about his befriend and he was the one with the connection with me.

"GROVER!" I yelled but I think he knew what we where talking about and he ran into the woods before I could catch him.

The next day 

My nightmare was one of the worst ones yet...we were on a quest to stop Luke from getting in the we failed and Annabeth, Grover and I were facing Luke and he grabbed hold of Annabeth , while she was trying to get out of his grasp he started to kiss her full in the mouth I was so shocked that all I could do was stare at them, the Guard's could have let go of me and I would of just stared. All he said was that this is what he got if he joined Cronus and that was one of the only reasons he did,was so he could have Annabeth as his girlfriend for ever.

Just after that I woke up and I realized I was soaking with sweat and that I was crying in my sleep. I looked at my clock and it was 7am. I felt like I was up all night because of how tired I was.

I had a big day coming up at least I hoped I did cause last night I planed my whole day:

eat , swim , find Grover with Annabeth and pound him to the ground ,eat , train with campers with riptide all afternoon , eat , walk the beach with Annabeth and ask her to go to the summer solstice Dance that was in a week, then talk with her until she wants to go back to her cabin and then try and sleep. I hoped it would go alright.


	2. Chapter 2

At breakfast Kelley and I walked to the dining pavilion, side by side not caring that I was going to be in the lead. Kelley was not bugging me about the event from the other night, I think she knew that I was pissed and that I was not happy with Grover.

The Aphrodite children where pointing aver at the Athena kids, probably meant for Annabeth and then whispering, pointing at me and giggling. So the word had gone out. Great. I bet my dad and Athena where just thrilled about the gossip going around probably a lot worse then just a kiss, I wouldn't be surprised if the gossip said that Annabeth was pregnant. I blushed at the thought. It seemed Annabeth was thinking the same thing, or she caught me glimpsing at her, either way it gave me butterfly's in my stomach.

'Urg when is that feeling going to stop again its just Annabeth and you have known her for how many years? Four almost five, so five years now I have not really blushed because of seeing her, now I cant even have a proper conversation without having at the very least butterfly's.

Eating breakfast felt like the longest thing ever, my whole day was probably going to be this sluggish. After offering some of my food to the gods, I prayed to Aphrodite and asked her for an understanding of things and why I was feeling this way around Annabeth, it could have been a question for any god really but I felt that she was the one to ask. In this case at least. It was very weird after that because her voice was suddenly in my head.

"Look in your heart Percy, I have helped you with your love life." She said in a voice that sounded like the wind.

I pondered what she said in my seat and didn't realize I was eating at the same time. I ran over what she said. Then I froze as my mind clicked. She had said "love life". Oh crap. She was wanting me and Annabeth, no I couldn't bring myself to think it, but yet again my mind didn't have a problem with it. Together. That was the word. Aphrodite goddess of love had wanted Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and I Percy Jackson son of Poseidon together, and I knew that she would get her way with this. Not that I'd minded it, but it still brought a shock of surprise when I thought it.

I was wrong when I though that the day would go slowly. After breakfast I went to the beach and swam for a while, it seemed like I was only there for at the most ten minutes. But of course I was wrong. Grover (my ex-best friend) and Annabeth- who looked great, even if she was only wearing her normal camp t-shirt and jean carpi's- came walking on the beach from the woods looking for me. Darn it I have to watch what I'm thinking about Annabeth near Grover,

Grover looked hurt and was watching me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Why don't you come and talk to us Percy?" Grover asked and his voice cracked half way through his sentence, showing even more of how he was feeling. Grover's sadness was making me also sad, so when he asked I couldn't say no, or even answer.

I willed the water to help me to the shore and I climbed out. With out a drop of water on me.  
"thanks dad" I said under my breath. He seemed to hear me because with a little shake of the earth, the waves got big enough to tough me. I sighed and walked over to Grover and Annabeth.

'Please don't blush, please don't blush' I repeated in my head over and over again so I at least had a chance not to blush right in front of Annabeth and make an out right fool of myself. Luckily I only felt a tiny bit of hotness rise to my face. I turned to Grover.

You wanted to talk Goat-boy now I'm here so talk. And be quick about it because its almost lunch and in starved." The truth was that I didn't want to eat, or even see food because my stomach was doing loops and corkscrews as fast as a roller coaster.

"Well seaweed brain" Annabeth said "Grover wanted to apologize to both of us at the same time."

Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

On Olympias

Poseidon: Hold up, since when does my son have butterfly's over a daughter of Athena.

Athena: Take that back right now Poseidon, you may be my uncle but you have no right to talk about my children like that.

Aphrodite: Come on Poseidon let me have some fun here, its a perfect love story, two half-bloods who's parents hate each other, find a bond that is more then friendship but unable to love each other fully. With mixed feelings in between them.

Poseidon: Wait who ever said that they where falling in love?

Athena: My daughter will not fall in love with a son of Poseidon.

Poseidon: And are you not the one who said, "not to bug the lovers"

Aphrodite: Hold your horses, first off yes Athena your Daughter is falling in love with a son of Poseidon, and she thinks he is quite cute. Second is that yes I did say not to bug the lovers but I was talking to everyone else not myself.

Artemis: Yuck come on Aphrodite Percy and Annabeth I have respect to both of them but can you honestly see them together

Aphrodite: Yes, yes I can Artemis and the only reason you cant is because you don't believe in love and you think that Annabeth would make a good hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to up-date. This chapter was really choppy so it needed extra work. But I have march break this week so I'll try and up-date again this week. (If I get rid of my mini writers block)** **hope you enjoy**.

Previously 

"Well seaweed brain". Annabeth said. Grover wanted to apologize to both of us at the same time.

Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap

* * *

I couldn't control my blush now. It came in a full rush, making me look like a total tomato.

"Uh...I...I guess.... Okay, I'll listen." Gods I sounded like a total freak when I don't know what to say. My stupidly got Grover out of his state of doom and gloom and he cracked a smile.

"Okay so here it goes" Grover mumbled . "I apologize for being a jerk"...

"Got that right" I interrupted.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Your so mean Grover is trying to say sorry to both of us and you go and interrupt him and make a rude comment."

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

Annabeth gave me her death glare; that always gave me a chill down my back because of how much she looks like Athena when she does it.

"Okay, okay as you where saying Grover..."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I apologize for being a jerk." he paused waiting for me to say something. I gestured to him so he kept on talking.

"And I hope both of you can accept my apologize." He was nervous, I could tell.

"Of course Goat-boy." Annabeth said as she pulled him into a hug.

After they pulled apart they both stared at me waiting for my answer. 'crap, I'm torn I want to accept the apologize but why should I? I mean the whole camp now knows about us, and Athena is probably steaming at me. Before I could think about it a little bit more my mouth had already made up its mind and was already talking.

"Why in Hades would I accept your apologize? My sister now can annoy me all she wants about my feelings because you told her everything there is to know about them!" I was starting to really get pissed by the time I finished.

Annabeth's jaw drop'd. "She Knows that? I thought that she just knew that Percy liked me and, about that walk in the woods". She was looking at Grover now, and was also pissed as far as I could tell.

**A/N: Read and review please and sorry if its a little short for your liking**.


	4. continuation?

Hey everyone. Thalia-Luke here. I just wanted to know from all of you that are reading this. If you think I should keep on writing it. I know I havnt up-dated in a long time but I got this good idea for this story. So I just want to know if you think its worth writing anymore of it, Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay before you read I have a few things to say one is, I am so sorry, I havnt been able to write in a while and jsut recently found my notes on this story, I will be writing more offten because I feel really bad. enjoy, and R&R please!**

Previously:

"Why in Hades would I accept your apologize? My sister now can annoy me all she wants about my feelings because you told her everything there is to know about them!" I was starting to really get pissed by the time I finished.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "She Knows that? I thought that she just knew that Percy liked me and, about that walk in the woods". She was looking at Grover now, and was also pissed as far as I could tell.

"I uh..yeah sorry you know me..my mouth always slips when I'm talking to you guys..Its really not my fault. I swear." He was nervously backing away from us looking from me to Annabeth.

"I take that back Grover, I don't forgive you at all." Annabeth was looking mad, but also a little sad that Grover would do such thing as tell Kelley about us like he did.

"I'll be going then" He was now backing up quickly and in a snap decision turned to run. Annabeth started after him but thought better of it and stopped to turn to me.

I couldn't help but notice her beauty for yet a hundredth time in the past few days. It wasn't all my fault..At least I now knew that Aphrodite had something to do with it Either that or it was just my mind thinking she was.

"You who Percy.. you in there." Annabeth was waving a hand in front of my face. This time I did end up blushing because I realized that I was staring at her this whole time, probably making her feel really awkward. Oops.

"Yeah, I'm here sorry." Come on Percy, ask her to the dance. Ask her already, this is the perfect time to. My mind was trying to convince me and I was gaining up the courage to. "Oh and Annabeth?" I asked as I still had the courage.

"Yeah?" She was looking at me with question in her eyes because I asked her really quickly like it was rushed.

"Do you want to go to the summer solstice dance with me if you didn't have anyone else ask you by now.." I sighed it had came out slurred and I hoped that she understood what I was saying or else I wasn't sure if I could ask her again. I stood there awkwardly for what seemed like a long time as she looked really excited and happy. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"You really think I could say no to that?" She looked amused.

"Well..yeah, I mean there's bound to be others that have asked you." I said but smiled at the look on her face.

"Yes, yes Percy I'll go with you to the dance." She was smiling back at me.

As the sun went down her hair gleamed in the light. I was so happy that I had asked her, I wasn't sure if I could have standed seeing her going with another guy. What is that 'spost to mean I wonder. And again, who I thought was Aphrodite muttered in my mind 'You should know what it means Percy, it's staring at you right in the face.'

We continued to talk for a while. I think it was a job well done in my mind. And being with Annabeth only felt like the natural thing to do.

**On Olympus:**

Aphrodite: Yes yes yes!! I knew Percy could do it he has more in him than I thought.

Athena: How in all the world could my favorite daughter go to the summer solstice dance of ALL things? This is outrageous.

Poseidon: For once. I can almost agree with you Athena. How could Percy ever want to go with _her _he could do better than that.

Artemis: I'm out of here.

As Artemis walks out of the room, some others walk in the room to see what all the commotion is. Only to find there to be a bigger argument starting to brew up.A/

**A/N: I also have another story that im working on curently, its called 'A Walk to Never be Forgotten' I think its really good. Its one of my favorites so read it please and let me know what I'm doing wrong..or what I'm doing right.**

**love,**

**Thalia-Luke**


End file.
